Zootopia : New Enemy
by MysteriousFox1
Summary: This is translated version of it's czech original. It's about new character from Judy's past and about new enemy that Judy and Nick will fight with. This story will explain some mysteries not mentioned in the movie. You can see your favourite characters from the original Zootopia and brand new characters which i created. Rated M (sexual content in later parts). Happy reading. Enjoy
1. Introduction

This is my first story. It will be a little bit darker in later chapters, but it will not bother anyone...maybe.

My name is Judy. Yes, maybe I'm a rabbit, but I am strong, determined and I can take care of myself. Unfortunately, that isn't even possible to think about my friend.  
He is a tomcat and his name is Dylan, Dylan Rockwood. He is still erratic and sad, because of that accident, which happened many years ago. Both of his parents were dead. He is blaming himself for that and now he must live with his foster parents. But he can be glad that someone cares about him and has made him happy. He practically speaks only to me and hardly ever eat. He thinks the world is wasted. But he is wrong! He's only 9 just like me. We were lying in the grass under a linden tree, which my father planted years ago. Dad didn't like Dylan too much, because he was a predator ... And also because he always trampled his lawn ... so I met him secretly, behind my father. We stared at the sky and I asked him: "Dylan?" "Y-yes?" He replied uncertainly. "Ever wondered about the future? What would you like to do when you grow up?" I waited for his response, but he did not answer. I know that sometimes he was a little stubborn, but now It seemed that he wanted to compare first, what he wanted to say "I do not know, Judy. I do not think that there is something for me, where I can feel better. I feel good with you, Judy. But... I can not always be with you." I did not expect such a response. Not at his age. I saw tears in his eyes. I hugged him and told him:  
"I read something about a town far away from here. They said it is a huge city and all mammals live there in harmony and peace...preys and predators. You know Dylan, tomorrow I have a performance close to our farm. I want you there" He looked at me with a smile and said,  
"I'll be there. Just don't know what city you're talking about." I took his paw and said, "Do not worry. You'll see." He helped me up, then I thanked him and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed, but tried to disguise it. He was so cute. We said goodbye and I took off home. Dad knew for hundred percent with whom I was, but he didn't yell at me.  
"Hi Judy, sweetheart. How are you?" He smiled.  
"Oh yeah. I'm fine" Mom already setting the table.  
"Stu, can you help me serve the table." "I'll do it," Mom looked at me blankly, but understood that I wanted to help. At the table there were 298 bunnies. It's hard to believe, but in rabbit life it is quite normal. Elsewhere other animals would even envy ... perhaps. "Judy, you are going to bed early. because of that performance. We will shoot it on camera with your dad..., right sweetheart?" Mom looked at my father. "Yes, Bonnie, I just think that Judy knows what to do and goes to bed until she really wants to". Mom rarely agreed with my father.  
I went to bed, then I repeated what I will say to audience and most importantly, I wanted to increase Dylan's self-esteem.

Next day I was standing in front of an audience including Dylan. I proudly announced:  
"And I will make the world a better place. I will become a police officer! "I heard a mix of laughter and applause ... And Gideon "Rabbit cop. Ha ha ha. Hardly "  
He laughed at me straight in the face. Dylan was frowning at him and strangled him with a look. I smiled:" For dull minds, it is perhaps understandable. I'm talking to you, Gideon"  
Gideon flushed and frowned. Dylan just cackled as I sank Gideon." Not far away from here is a city called Zootopia "  
Dylan suddenly staring at a screen.  
" Where all the mammals, predators and preys, live in harmony and peace, because our ancestors declared that anyone can be anything! " Now, I've heard a loud applause, but it was probably because of an end of the show. I wanted to find Dylan, but he already left. So I went with my parents and they had a little worry in their face.  
"Judy, did you ever wonder how your mom and me got to be so darn happy?"  
He asked me.  
"Nope" I answered.  
" Well, we gave up on our dreams, and we settled. Right, Bon?"  
"Oh, yes. That's right, Stu, we settled hard"  
"Honey is unlikely, perhaps impossible, that you can become a police officer"  
"You should get better if you were with us and grow carrots"  
"With us and your 295 brothers and sisters" said Mum. But then I saw friends from school and they hold some tickets and Gideon with Travis were following them.

"Give me your tickets right now, or I'm gonna kick your meek little sheep butt!" Said Gideon

"Ow! Cut it out, Gideon!"

"Baa-Baa! What are you gonna do, cry?"

"Hey! You heard her, cut it out!" I approach in my police costume

"Nice costume, loser! What crazy world are you living in where you think a bunny could be a cop?"

"Kindly return my friend's tickets!"

"Come get 'em! But watch out, 'cause I'm a fox! And like you said in your dumb little stage play, us predators used to eat prey, and that killer instinct is still in our duh'nuh!"

"Uh, I'm pretty sure it's pronounced D-N-A."

"Don't tell me what I already know, Travis!"

"I'm not afraid Gideon!"  
I did not expect, however, that he throws me to the ground. Fortunately the police costume suit my fall ... Just the hat rolled into obscurity. "Ahhh you wanna cry?" I coughed on what he said and I kicked him in the muzzle.  
"You don't know when to quit, huh?" Gideon replied angrily and pulled out the claws. I was frightened and closed my eyes. Then I heard a familiar voice.  
"Not on my shift!" and I saw Gideon as he falls to the ground ... stunned. It was Dylan. He was able to stun him with a stick, he was so strong. He helped me stand again ..  
"Judy, you got yourself in a really nasty stuff" He smiled and pulled Gideon's tickets out of his pocket and put them into my hands. Members of the class came running and asked  
"Are you OK Judy?" "Yes. Dylan helped me" I smiled at him. "You're dense Judy, that Gideon Grey does not know what he's talking about!" I looked around me, put on my police cap and said, "One thing he was right. I never quit"

10 years later  
With Dylan, we went to the same school and were ending the semester. In the morning he came to me and looked pretty sad. "Judy is hard for me to tell you this right now, when we finally have graduated, but ... but ..."  
"Ohh Dylan, tell it to me.." Dylan sighed.  
"They want me to be enlisted in the Army"  
"You can not be serious ?!"  
"Hey Judy,but you want to be a cop, remember? That's pretty the same " He was wearing a winning smile. "But the army is a different story altogether," I began slowly shed tears, What if that jerk would get himself killed? Dylan hugged me, his fur was so soft and fluffy and ...  
"Judy, I know it's hard for you, but that's exactly what I would enjoy. That's the thing I want to do in my life and believe it or not I will come to you untouched "  
I remembered that day when I asked him about it. But now I can do simply nothing, it's his choice. I'll miss him so much.  
Since then, we have not seen. I graduated from the police academy, handing out fines, got a case, come across Nick, whom I then talked about Dylan ... Nick was a little jealous, but I do not blame him, then I discovered the truth about the missing mammals, along with kicking Bellwether's butt with Nick and now I have that sly fox as a partner at the ZPD . But now, something is bothering me... Where's Dylan and how is he doing?

Somewhere in a cafe downtown Zootopia

"Your order, sir?" Waiter asked strange man at the table who was reading a newspaper. "Um. I'd like a Turk" mystery man replied, "Yes sir," The waiter left immediately afterwards. "Hmmmm ... Bunny with a fox saved the city. Night howler eliminated. Bellwether behind bars." Then he somehow looked at the pictures in the newspaper and saw a fox with a bunny, while that bunny looked familiar to him. He looked more closely and now had clear in his eyes ... "Damn ... It's Judy"  
"Here's your coffee," The waiter put his coffee on the table  
"Oh. Thank you. It's excellent" but then I thought to myself:  
"This is pap. That's the three-week marsh tasted better"  
"Did you say something?" The waiter asked  
"Ehhh, nothing"  
The waiter then turned around and went to other customers.  
After 5 minutes, someone sat beside me. It was a water buffalo.  
"Eee ... Chief Bogo?"  
"We meet again Rockwood"  
"I knew you would come"  
"Speak briefly," Bogo said nervously.  
"You know ... Um ... I had to abandon the military world and continue as a police officer"  
"Well... you didn't complain when the mayor assigned you to that terrible place" Dylan's smile faded.  
"Chief, I had to kill more people than what is the population here in Zootopia. After a while I began as you say 'complain' "  
"I know Rockwood, you're young and these type of things can be quite ... rough. In your age, I sent a lot of criminals to jail, but...I did not kill anyone"  
"You see. I do not want to kill, I want to help"  
"Well, tomorrow morning at the station. Try to make a good impression on them."  
"Well, I think i can" said Dylan.  
"You know what I mean," Bogo set a serious look.  
"Yes, I know," Dylan was surprised by Bogo's serious look.  
Bogo then left.  
"Waiter! I want to pay a bill!" He took the newspaper from which he read and went on a journey. "Well tomorrow, I will find out everything about Judy and that fox. *laugh*"  
To be continued


	2. Secret

**This chapter will be a little bit darker. And there will appear a little bit of adult content too. Sorry for my English, I'm from...um... Non-English speaking country. :) Sorry for that joke.  
**

"Nick? :)"

'Yes Carrots? It's midnight. I hope it's something important "

"How many times have I told you, that you're not supposed to call me Carots! Oh and chief Bogo convened a meeting today. It must be damn important that he sent a message to me"

"Perhaps he has a reason, Carrots ;)"

"Do you enjoying it? :)"

"You don't even know how much ;)"

"Don't wish me at the station! :)"

"You're sexy when you're mad;)"

"Nicholas Wilde! You're under arrest :)"

"For what? For flirtation with the most beautiful bunny in Zootopia?;)"

"Yeah, so that's what you're thinking? :) I'm not dating foxes :) I haven't got boyfriend since high school :)"

"Is it because um .. Dylan?"

"Carrot?"

"Sweetheart?"

"Judy ?"

 **Nick**

I do not know, whenever I say his name, as if she had left this world. He had meant a lot to her .. even though he was a cat, and just for me, he looks like a good fella from those stories Judy told me. Maybe once they were in love before he went away with the army. In the future, I'd rather not say his name, if I want to not stress Judy.  
I don't see how he could abandon such a beautiful woman.

 **Judy**

I'm not angry at Nick, I'm angry with Dylan. He left me, didn't wrote a single word, nor he didn't answer my letters. Oh sweet cheese and crackers, I'm now crying because of him. Why he is doing to me, how do I know if he's alive or not, the military is unpredictable. What if he's now lying in a ditch somewhere ... Noooo, what am I thinking? I must write to Nick.

"Nick?"

"Judy? Is something wrong ?"

"No Nick, not at all. Do you want to come to my apartment? I want you to be here.

"Yes Judy. I'll be there in five. Hold on."

 **Nick**

I knocked and waited for Judy. It was a few minutes after midnight. But after opening that door the brightest angel woke me up, but something wasn't right, she was crying. I closed the door, she sat on my lap and I hugged her. I stroked her, just let have a good cry. It was a different kind of sadness, I didn't see so moist cry from her. She explained everything to me. She stopped crying and began to smile.  
She was staring at my eyes. Then she kissed me. Wow. I didn't expect that from her.  
"Jesus Christ ... s-sorry N-Nick. I don't know what I was d-doing."  
"I know exactly what" I smiled and kissed her again, this time I have enjoyed it more.  
"Judy, I have something to say for a long time to you. But I had no opportunity."  
*sigh*  
"I love you Judy. And you don't know how much. Everytime you look so sexy and how you saved my life in the rainforest district, so I knew that I was starting to feel something. And then it dawned on me when you apologized below my hou ... er .. I mean under that bridge. He He "  
I began to stammer nervously.  
"Nick?"  
"Yes, Judy?"  
"You live under THAT bridge ?"  
"No. ... Okay, okay. So what ?"  
"Nothing, Nick. You just confessed your love to me and still want to live under a bridge ?"  
"Well ... I don't have money to buy a new one.  
"That's enough. You're moving to me. Final decision "  
"But Judy, there's not a room for me already"  
"Oh I see, you don't so much mind to be pressed against me." Damn why she was so provocative.  
"Of course it does not matter, but sometimes it's better to have a little space apart"  
Judy looked at me blankly. But she then noticed my 'bump'. I was so ashamed to be seen like that.  
"Nick Wilde you're horny, perverted ... !"  
"Stop there with the sexual harassing !"  
"Shut up! Don't you see they have their moment ?"  
"You shut up!"  
"No, you shut up!"  
"You shut up!"  
"If you two don't shut up, I will break that wall and shut your mouth myself !"  
"Yes Mr. fox. We're like mice" After that they already begun to whisper.  
"Well, Nick. Why are you so protective? " She wanted to sound sarcastic.  
"I do not know. Hormones?"  
"Oh... Nick come to bed. Who knows what Bogo will want at ZPD"  
We started both laugh.

 **Dylan**

It was 5 pm and no one was at the station. Except Bogo.

"Chief?"

"Yes Rockwood? Sit down, please"

"You know. I just have a minor condition when I got to show off in front of them"

I explained everything

"Well ... I probably didn't allow this type of things for violation of morality, but because it's you, I can make an exception..."

"Thank you, Chief"

Judy

I woke up next to Nick. At first I was afraid if he didn't do anything to me tonight. But still, it's Nick. He would never do that.

"Nick. Honey, wake up"

"*yawn* .. Judy, what time is it?"

He started to stretch his arms and I saw his sexy shaped belly. I bit my lip.

"In an hour, we have to be at the station"

"So, we must hurry"

He kissed me. He went into the shower. After that I went there, we put (not in the same room) our clothes and went to the station.  
We greeted Ben and asked how things were going and stuff like that. Then Ben looked at us ...

"You're dating?"

We didn't know what to say and how Ben discover that so early. Well, we have a divine chapel ...

"Yes, but please don't tell anyone, this type of relationship isn't acceptable for the public"

"Don't worry, Judy. I'm not that type of an animal"

He was really beside himself. He smiled as if he had to explode. This time, through no fault of donuts.

Then I saw something strange. Bogo was talking to some stranger, but I couldn't see him properly. Nick noticed him too.

"That's not good carrots" He took his signature grin. I slapped him on his shoulder.

"It does not matter, let's have a meeting"

 **Nick**

We sat at our usual chair in front of Bogo's place. Like squints at school. We stood up when Chief came into the room.  
"Attention!"

"Sit down ... sit down !"

Everyone sat down very rapidly

"Normally I would not care, but today's priority number one is our new recruit"

"I wonder who it will be this time when he announced that person like... some hero," I whispered to Judy's ear.

But what came after were taken aback virtually everyone in the room. Strange person comes, shrouded from head to toe, only legs were visible, I was afraid of that person. There were more scars on his legs, than whole fur on me ..  
He came in front of us and started to speak. Although, as if trying to disguise his own voice.  
"Zootopia is a very beautiful place. 5 years in the army forced me to miss this place , but only one thing I missed more" He pointed at Judy

"Who are you?" Said Judy.  
"What the hell is going on?" I was totally confused.

"I expect that question"  
The mysterious person began to take off the hood.

No one recognized his face. Except for Judy. She was completely shocked when she saw him. She began to cry with joy.

"Dylan?" Judy said  
"Oh, Judy," replied Dylan

"Judy? That's THE Dylan?" I asked her

"Yes Nick, it's ..."

"Dylan Rockwood at your service. You must be Nick Wilde. I'm glad to meet you"

I didn't know what to say.

"I am glad too, Mr. Rockwood."

"Oh, please, we are roughly in the same years, just call me Dylan"  
He smiled and sat down on the spot when Bogo felt the urge to bawl somebody.

"Calm down! Colonel Rockwood has now become your colleague. He will train your skills and teach you perhaps something more than what you learned at the academy. Now, gauge!"

Dylan just sat there and stared at Judy. Judy smiled at him, then she stroke his face ... damn what she wants to do? Are she serious. She took his face ... and slapped him hard on the face. Poor Dylan flew off the chair. I was surprised it didn't hurt him. Such a wallop.

"What was that meant for ?"  
"You didn't send a single letter to me for 5 years. 5 years for carrot's sake! Do you know how i felt?"  
"Judy it's a little bit complicat..."  
This time I slapped him.  
This time, he fall right to the ground.  
"Damn. Why?"  
"You left the only person that gave you enough self-esteem to be an...an army guy and you left her right at the moment when she needed somebody to help her!"  
That's weird. I put everything into it. And he not even yell at me.

"No, no, you don't understand it. It's completely different ..."  
"So what is it?" I asked him  
"This isn't the right time to explain"  
"Ahh you collect enough time to think on it, come up with something and 'trust' me Judy and Nick, right?."  
"Yeah. Dylan. Don't lie to us"  
Said Judy.  
"I'm not lying to you. It's just not the right atmosphere to explain. But please, don't fight me anymore"  
He was like a little kid. All of us began to laugh.

"Hopps, Wilde, Rockwood!" Bogo was very upset.

"Rockwood !"

 _Judy and Nick never seen Bogo yell that much. They had quite worried what will happen to Dylan._

"Yes sir?"

"I do not care that you're in a higher position than I am, but if you're going to disappoint me I will make you cry for mercy and punish you hard."

"I'm not afraid of that, Chief" Dylan began to take off his shirt.  
I've seen a lot of nasty things, but that was really extreme. Even Bogo got himself on the chair. What I saw on his feet was just an appetizer. His back and stomach looked as if bitten by piranhas. He had more scars than I can count fur on my body. Even Bogo began to cry.

"What happened to you ?" Bogo was staring at him. I saw Judy was going to cry. "Dylan ? I told you not to go there, they hurted you."  
Dylan had his eyes closed. "You know, it's a bit different. A lot different, but I can not tell you right now. I simply can't."  
"Rockwood. Get dressed and get out of my office"  
"As you wish, Chief" he began to slowly put his shirt on, but carefully... not to touch his scars. With Judy, we followed him into his office.  
"Dylan. Who did that to you?"  
"Judy, please. I can't..."  
"OK Dylan... You want to come by tonight? You know, but I will not be alone" She said with a little blush on her face when she pointed at me.

Dylan blushed and smiled, "Um .. I knew it"

 **To be continued**


	3. Home Alone

_**This is the 3rd chapter containing some sexual content but not too much to** **not distract you.**_

 **Dylan**

"So here we are," said Judy.  
"We have a lot to say, Dylan he he," she added enthusiastically.  
I sat on the chair and they sat in front of me and waited for my answer.

It's worse than I thought. Who knows what they would do if I was not here. Damn! Again, I'm thinking of such a weird things. But they fit together. And as far as I know, Judy wasn't dating guys since college. I beat everyone. They were vile and rude to her. Judy loved me for that, but also hated. But Nick is different, compared to the others, He's talking normally with her and what is important ... He really likes Judy. I don't want to hurt him. Judy would have killed me.  
Yeah, but now what to say ?. I can't say I was killing animals and stole their property to the government.

"Judy. The army is a cruel place. It's not worth mentioning." I really didn't know what to say.

"I know how it goes in the army. I'm sorry if you do not want to talk about it," Judy said sadly.  
She totally doesn't know what kind of crap is happening there.  
"Would you like something to drink?" Nick broke the awkward silence.

"Eeeh. Nick... Yeah, good idea. I'm a bit thirsty. Judy what can you offer?" After all. Judy lives there, Nick probably moved to her recently. He didn't unpacked his stuff.

"Coffee. Water. Lemonade. ... Or something stronger ?" She said the latest variant with uncertainty.

"Ha ha ha. Judy. Do you think they asked me what I want to drink in that desert? If you have something to celebrate our engagement, we can make a good time." I laughed.

I had the least time to talk with Nick. Seriously, he's just a likeable guy. I was a little bit envy that Nick was that person who just came across Judy. I was a bit surprised that he was looking at scars on my paws, but ... It is quite normal. I saw how he is going to cry. "Aahh Nick. Why all of you began to cry when you look at me? You didn't seen scars like that ?"  
"Not in a gigantic scale." He looked like he would cry soon .  
The army would have eaten him alive.  
"Tell me something Nick. Do you and Judy, well ... you know ... 'doing it' ?"

Nick blushed and replied, stammering.  
"N-no, why do you ask?"

"For curiosity" I said with a smile. It seems that Nick is thinking about it more than me. Completely flushed and began to behave in front of Judy ..ehm ... weird.

 **Nick**

Dylan was right. One day it must happen, but after all, I don't know how it is being done and ... Don't think about it Nick. It's coming soon.

"Dylan and you already..."

"Nick. I only had two relationships, and so what happened between us was just only a kiss."

 **Judy**

I heard how the two of them were giggling in the living room. I knew that they will be friends.  
What pleased me more was the fact that I'll see both of them at the ZPD .  
I prepared a champagne and carried it to them.  
"Oh Judy. You're golden" Dylan was always a gentleman.  
"Judy, sit down with us" Nick smiled at me and kissed me. He kissed me in front of Dylan. Dylan beat anyone who kissed me . I was worried about Nick. I looked at Dylan, but he just turned around to not disturb us.

"What Judy? You thought I might go mad when you kiss Nick ? Oh, please, you are judged. I was just wondering...What about your parents. First, they'll manage to kill me when they see my feet trample their lawn, and then... they will kill Nick when they find out you're dating a fox instead of a rabbit. '  
Judy stiffened.  
"I've never thought about it. Damn Dylan, you're right! They'll not bear it ... Well, at least my dad wouldn't"  
"But you must tell them somehow, I just think that you aren't ready to go to the public with this relationship and Bogo can't find out too." He was honest with me.

"Tell me something Judy. How did you two met yourself?" He asked me with such a questioning style.  
I told him our whole story. Dylan was off for a while, when I talked about the Night Howlers and Bellwether.  
"Dylan, okay?" I asked him.  
"Eeeh ... Yeah absolutely" He awoke himself.  
Nick and I knew that he's hiding something, but we didn't care because we began to be dizzy because of the champagne.  
In a moment, me and Nick were totally drunk. Aside from Dylan.  
Dylan had stamina. He drank half of the bottle himself and he was tottaly sober. He knew that we weren't able to move, so he took me in his arms and put me to the bed then took Nick and put him on the couch. He covered both of us and lay on the ground ... He took out his notebook from his bag and began to write what Bogo wanted from him . Now at night. In the dark. He was so quiet, so as not to wake us. I felt sorry for him, but it was mixed with the nausea of drunkenness.

 **Nick**

Dylan is a kind guy and good at all. He took care of Carrots, helped me on the couch instead of going home, he paid attention on us and on top of that he's still working .  
I remember that Finnick was the same.  
But he was only like that when nobody wasn't looking. He helped me with everything, even offered me to live in his van, but I refused. Those were good times ... But at the same time ... I con other animals throughout Zootopia. And then she came and everything changed. I am so lucky to have someone with whom I can talk and have fun. I love Judy and Dylan approves it. I'm only afraid of her parents a little bit. They'll be rigorous and maybe they might not accept me. And even Dylan couldn't help, because he make her father annoyed.

 **Dylan**

I finished the protocol after what Chief Bogo wanted me to print. I said goodbye to them, even though they were sleeping and didn't hear me.  
I didn't have the keys, so I slammed the door. It was 5 o'clock in the morning and the only place where you could print this early morning was either the post office or town hall. So I went to the town hall. I greet the receptionist and staff. Receptionist handled everything and gave me all the necessary papers. At that moment the mayor came and greeted me. I didn't like him very much, but what was I supposed to do?

"Greetings Rockwood, what are you doing here so early?"

I turned my eyes and replied,  
"Maybe you're blind, but I've come here to print these protocols for Chief Bogo"  
"I see, I see. I heard that you're friend with Hopps, Am I right?"  
I don't know how that lion discovered it so early.  
"So at first, I've known her since childhood. And second, she is approximated with someone else"

The mayor frowned at me.

"Oh...you are still angry for where I got assigned you?"

"Do I look like I'm angry?"

"Yeah. Ever since you arrived."

"Maybe it's because I had suffered serious injuries and none of yours imbeciles helped me. I had to go through 30 kilometers of desert. Treat the wounds completely by myself. And even my tickets back to Zootopia were lost. (An airplane was supposed to be there) And you ask me if I'm angry? This is a weak word to hell! "

"You probably don't know with who you are talking"

"I know exactly who I'm talking and I'm sick of it!"

Everyone on the floor got stunned. I insulted the mayor. In public, in a public place. I kinda regret it. It will be definitely in the newspapers and Bogo will seethe with anger.  
I left and I just heard from the mayor. "We didn't end up together! You're right on your way to jail ... Again!"

I got scared. I do not want to go back to jail. Especially not now. Judy and Nick can't find out.

 **Nick**

I got up and my head hurt terribly. What on Earth was Judy thinking about when she buy that champagne. How cute she is when sleeping. I want to wake up Dylan. He told me to wake him up a little earlier. But ... he wasn't there. There was only a laptop and a protocol for Chief Buffalo Butt. Maybe he went somewhere to print it. Well he will definitely return later. I'm gonna wake up Judy.

"Carrots?"  
"Judy?"

"Mmmphhh"  
I heard how Judy was muttering into her pillow.  
I kissed her on the neck.

"Wake up, honey," I said with the sexiest voice I ever could make.

She turned and smiled at me. She kissed me.

"Judy, I'm going to shower, so you can prepare after me," I said seriously.

"Nick?"

"Yes, Judy?"

"Can I go into the shower with you?"

She got me. I didn't know what to say. I stammered but she came tooking my paw and dragged me into the bathroom. We shut the door and let the water fall to our fur. I tried to hide my 'special place', but Judy took my paw and raised index finger with a 'no no no you naughty fox' style and she started to look down to my 'place' ... She started to giggle. She was really embarrased, seeing my shyness towards women. I looked at her too. She was gorgeous. Very gorgeous.  
She told me to wash her back with her favourite shampoo. I was in paradise.

Judy noticed that I'm starting to enjoy it and she looked down. Then she looked at me and whispered.  
"Are you excited?" She made a sinister laugh.  
"I'm sorry Judy, do you mind?  
I-I'm sorry ... "  
Before I could say anything, she held my member and pressed him with her soft paw.  
"Judy, w-what are you d-doing?" I stammered.  
"It's hurting my heart when I see him waiting for me like this and no one is taking care of him"

She started squeezing and stroking him. She was very gentle. I began to moan and Judy loved it. But doing nothing more than that, she just stroked it. Probably didn't want to let it go down much, especially not if Dylan can soon come back.

Unfortunately, even stroking it was so exciting that I couldn't stand it and exploded on her.  
She was startled.  
"Nick !"  
"Judy sorry, you're so sexy and you did it so well and ..."  
"Next time you can simply warn me. There is a lot of cum on me!"  
"But you're in the shower with me. I'll make you clean again"  
I began to wash all of my cum from her. She took a little on her paw and licked it.  
She moaned in pleasure, she loved it.  
Why she is provoking me like this? I bit my lip.  
Then she whispered in my ear.  
"Do not worry, next time HE will explode in somewhere else "  
*gulp* I knew exactly what she meant.  
We made ourself dry with a towel. Only Judy had sticky fur from my cum but she doesn't mind. We hugged and kissed. Judy had a really sexy leggings. She excelled in it with her sexy petite ass. I took my green Hawaiian shirt and tie.  
We walked into the kitchen and we saw Dylan sitting on a chair.  
Damn !? He must heard everything ! What does he think about us now?  
Judy stiffened, she was really angry.  
But Dylan interrupted us.

"Our sexual deviants in full regalia." He started to laugh  
"Look, I know you're dating, but if you needed time for yourself, so I didn't have been here the whole night and you could slug it out straight on that bed"  
He kept laughing to our faces.

"Dylan! Stop laughing and tell us what you heard! And how did you get here ?"

"Do not worry Judy. I do not care what you two did, especially that you love yourself. But Judy, you'd be such a vixen ? Heh heh," he smile archly .

Judy threw a pillow on him.

"Nick, I told you that you can expect a lot of things from her," I stared at Dylan and was oblivious to what he says.  
"How did you get here?"

"I knocked, but no answer. I heard a strange noise. I thought something was wrong. So I came through window ..."

"What ?" Judy asked him.

"I climbed up the lightning rod and you had the window open. Then I heard those noises from the bathroom. Then I realized what you're doing. So I sat down and waited."

"... You have climbed the lightning rod ?"

"Hey, and how could I know that you have YOUR moment? You could write some message for me on that door like: Dylan wait outside, we're enjoying our first loving experience" He began laughing again.

"I'm gonna kill that cat!" I shouted

"Please, Nick, nooo," Dylan screamed .  
I threw him to the ground and began to strangle him.

"Nick, I promise that I will not disturb you anymore. Do whatever you want, anytime, anywhere, anyhow! Just stop strangling me"  
"You have a lucky day Dylan," we began to laugh.

"Well it looks like we should go to the ZPD," said Judy. "Dylan you're sitting in the backseat." I said with a little smile on my face.  
"Ok. Got it"

 **To be continued**


	4. The True

**Chapter 4 already here. If there's something you want me to know so ... let me know and write some review (please) and tell me something you think about this fanfic. (Good or Bad I don't really mind. I like to see what am I doing wrong to learn from my mistakes and make things even better) So.. happy reading and enjoy.**

 _Judy_ , _Nick and Dylan came to the ZPD. They greeted Ben and he asked them various questions. Like every day._  
"Dylan, Bogo wants to talk to you and he is very upset" _Ben had tears in his eyes._  
"What you have done this time?" _She asked Dylan._  
"You're getting to be there like at home," _Nick said._  
 _Dylan comes to Bogo's office with sad feeling._  
 _Bogo had a very stony and angry expression with such a little blush on his face and was looking right to Dylan's eyes._  
"Oh ... Dylan Dylan I knew you were trouble"  
 _Judy and Nick waited outside Bogo's place and expected the worst._

 **Judy**

Bogo pressed a button on a recorder and some video appeared on the screen . Dylan was there standing in front of a secretary and taking papers from her.  
Then he began to talk with the mayor. But after that the mayor and Dylan frowned on themselves and began to argue. Then the mayor yelled something at him and Dylan then showed him the middle finger.

What the..? you can't insult the mayor in public. Bogo will fire you. Nick was standing next to me and he saw it too. He stood there with his mouth open.

Bogo grabbed Dylan's arm and spoke to him:

"Dylan, we've known for a long time. You know I couldn't hurt you. I just want to maintain your reputation and don't want anyone to find out we know each other. This always resulted in a problem. So tell me something ... You can't blame the mayor for where he once sent you. Yes you have experienced more stress than anyone else ... Yeah ... But here's a blast from people coughing. They see you as a young, inexperienced brat, that has come here to follow his dreams. You stay with it. You have to convince you're one of them. Look at Judy ... Nobody took her seriously, not even me. And look where she is now. that's why I suggest you to let it boil inside yourself, otherwise you'll get it out of your hand and the mayor will take care that none of your dreams will going to happen "...  
We stared at each other with Nick. Bogo didn't scream. He spoke to him like his brother.

"Westley. I know that sometimes it's better to leave it boil in ourselves. But sometimes it just doesn't work!" We heard well? Nobody knows Bogo's name, not even Ben. What's going on here?

Dylan got up from his chair and walked around the office. We had more disguise. "Because of Leodore I got these stupid scars and I lost HER. My beloved. I loved her above all else. They had her in that goddamn bunker and I couldn't help her. They had tapped phones, GPS and the internet. They threatened to kill her. And what did our beloved mayor? He gave orders to not saving her, and when I was already going to save her, they betrayed and shot me. They would not let me only point at which would not be traces of whips.  
I wanted to kill myself, but they whipped me even more. The doctors told me that it's not going to heal anymore. But I'm coughing on these scars because scars after Catherine's death will never heal. They left me for the stupid desert without food and water. 30 km to the nearest oasis. Catherine died because of him! Just because of him! "

Bogo and also we started to cry. I would never say to Bogo that he is such a sissy. But the key is that I finally know where he got those scars. Nick wiped his tears and Bogo added.  
"Dylan, I'm sorry. But tell me, why they held her in that bunker?"

It was absolute silence for half minute.

And then Dylan seriously looked at the place where we were. I got scared he saw us, but he did nothing. He turned back to Bogo and answered.

"Because she was pregnant"

With Nick we had a paw on our mouth and Bogo better sat down.

"I don't know what I would have to say. No one will not affect what happened to you. But if you think about , what am I thinking, so I beg you, let it go. That will not get Catherine back to you."

Dylan angrily left his office, passed us and ran to his office. I heard loud cries like a little kid. I felt terribly sorry for him. We knocked on him with Nick.  
He didn't answer.  
We entered, but he began to cry more.

"Can't you see that I want to be alone ?! Get out !"

He pushed us. We sat next to him and hugged him. He was a little uncomfortable, but then he hugged us too and told us:

"Judy, Nick. Do not allow what happened to me happened to you. Take care of yourself, love each other. Help yourselves. Do not show anybody your weakness ... As once I did"

He was still crying.

"Dylan?"

Nick asked him.

"Can I ask what Catherin looked like?"  
He asked him so carefully.  
He showed us a photo of her in the wedding. She was gorgeous.

"Here she tried a wedding dress, a week before she was kidnapped." He said to us.

We have observed that she was pregnant. He didn't lie to us.  
He couldn't tell us and we had offended him for that he lied to us. I'm ashamed of myself.  
But that would be the mayor so selfish? That does not fit him.

 **Nick**

That guy can make everyone cry. It's true he is some sort of unlucky cat with complexes, but I didn't know such an animal with a dark past in my whole life . Well, at least I thought so.

"It would be better if we had not hanging," he told us.

"Wait. Why?" said Judy

"You have to concentrate on your work and I would just distract you"

"That's not true Dylan. We also experienced our darkest moments, and it doesn't distract us"

"I'm sorry. I'm going to be fired"

I looked at Judy. I've seen horror in her face. I stood there with my mouth open.

"Live your life, and I'll live mine"

We still stared at him.

He left and we have not seen him.  
That same day, Bogo told us about Dylan.  
We learned that he had been in a strict ban on contacting his friends because he could not risk the lives of the others.  
I did not believe it. It didn't make any sense. And until then I got it. The mayor didn't want any witnesses.  
He needed a decoy.

We were going to the ZPD downhearted for week. Even Bogo had to mask his feelings. He called us into his office.  
But then the phone rang.  
Bogo picked it up after a while and looked really upset.

"Chief? Is something wrong?" She asked him.

He was staring at us for a while. Even longer he wondered what to say.

"It's about Dylan '

We did not understand.

Bogo sighed

"He's dead"

The World stopped turning. I saw Judy gets up from her chair and began to scream.  
"Noooooooo !. This can not be true. Say you're kidding !"  
Also, I couldn't take it too. I hugged and comforted her.

On the same day we went to the murder place.

We saw blood everywhere.

One guy in white came with some component.  
"DNA from fur on that weapon has an evidence that this man didn't kill anyone other than himself"

"It was a suicide ?!"

"Yes, exactly. Our laboratories never got mistaken. We're accurate at 99.9% . More accurate are only hypermarket prices."

He went away with his stupid joke and photographed the body.  
I did not believe it. Recently I have talked with him about things that I would never discuss with Judy, I got drunk with him, even strangled him recently and... And now ... Now he's gone.  
Judy goes not much better. Cried every day. From dawn to dusk. She was even assigned to parking duty to relax her mind from that incident.

A few days passed and I was sitting with Judy on a couch now. I had her propped on my shoulder and we looked at some action movie. I did not care what bullshit it was, but the main thing was that I had Judy with me. She knew I call her Judy anytime I want to sound serious but now it did not fit to provoke her somehow, she was at the bottom. Every day she took tranquilizers to relax herself.

I had to calm a little and took the newspapers that were on the table beside.

I read a while and then I got up from the couch in anger. Judy fell upside down.

"Nick? Please, what are you doing? My head hurts."

"Judy! Read this!"

Judy read it for a while and then stood up from the couch, too.

There were recent news. Bellwether was released a little earlier for good behavior.

Shit. Perhaps they forgot that because of her predators went savage and she almost won.

We had to be careful because we shoved her in jail. We are the first on the list.

"Nick?"

"Yes, Judy?"

"Don't you find weird that Dylan died on exactly the same day that Belwether was released from prison?"

"Yeah. It's weird ..."

 **To be continued**


	5. New Adventure

**Judy**

We arrived at a funeral and listened to the pastor.

He told so nice things about him.

Why he could do this to us? It doesn't make any sense.

We threw bouquet on his coffin and we were're really sad.

We didn't know what to do. We had to put up with it.

After some time, he Bogo gave us a new case, which was designed for Dylan, unless Dylan chose it himself.

Clawhouser gave us a folder.

According to Ben, it was the largest component he ever seen.

We opened it and saw some pictures of the case. It didn't look like Zootopia. It was far away. Very, very far away. There was a desert and a city.

Then there was a picture of a tiger with a cigar.

His name was written underneath. El CAZO.

There was even a little about him and about a reward.

We twist the page and we headed out of breath. There was a picture of Catherine, along with Dylan.

Dylan wanted to definitely solve what once he couldn't and take revenge on El Cazo maybe or wanted us to understand the truth? We were confused.

There was also a subfolder of the 'evidence'.

There was a documented night howler.

"What?" Nick said.

"This is perhaps a bad dream. Not this cursed flower!"

 **Nick**

Bogo came to us.

"Don't worry. Dylan documented the flower recently for me. He wrote to me about that report. At that time nobody knew what causes it ... except for Dylan, but he was far away from us."

We keep flipping back and saw the photo of Catherine. But now it has been photographing the week before.

On the right corner were date and time.

Something wasn't right but, unless ...

"Listen!" I woke Judy and Ben with Bogo. "What if Dylan somehow found out that Catherine is alive. He received this picture and went to look for her?"

"Unlikely Wilde. Dylan is dead," replied Bogo.

"And if not? Nobody had a chance to see him before his burial. There is only one way to find out."

"But Nick"

Ben interrupted him

"You need a permission from the mayor"

"I'm coughing on that. We don't have much time"

We arrived at the cemetery and Judy began to press on me.

"Nick, I'm scared."

Judy was afraid, I pressed her to me more.

"Come to me, Judy, even for a minute"

Bogo watched us with a 'are they kidding' style.

"Here it is!" I cried triumphantly.

I started to dig with Bogo.

"If he's there so I will personally report yourself to the mayor, officer Wilde"

Normally I'll be scared, but I was convinced that he was not in that coffin.

"And it's not a sin to dig graves in the middle of the night?" Said Judy.

"Sin is to THINK that someone alive is already dead"

I uncovered the lid and found it empty. Only cigars were there . Cigars we saw in that photo of El Cazo.

"Wilde ... I take it back. You're really a sly fox." Bogo said.

Bogo took one of those cigars.

It was engraved on it : El CAZO, Cairo.

"Looks like we're going to finish what Dylan started" said Judy.

"Finally, some excitement," I replied.

"Wait, wait. You can't just travel somewhere into the desert not telling anyone"

"But Chief. After all, it does fit into what Dylan ..."

She didn't gave up.

"At ease Hopps. I'm going with you."

"Wait ... what ?" I was surprised.

"Wilde. Someone must take care of you and also you're going to be arranged by other officers as well."

"Yes, sir. I hope we can find Dylan before it's too late"

"I hope so," he said with a stony expression.

"And where are we going?" Judy said suddenly.

"Cairo" replied Bogo and had his massive map on his hooves.

we have hope that day . Dylan is alive. We must find him and understand what is going on.

Tomorrow

Bogo arranged compensation and we were ready for the new case.

Partly it was also an opportunity to spend some quality time together.

We got to the plane and the plane was about to take off. Bogo couldn't order his favorite wine because he was on duty. And we also couldn't order the carrot lemonade, because it was out of order. Great. A few hours on a plane with nothing to do.

So I have at least a couple minutes with Judy to hear some songs from her mobile phone. I have not seen such an enthusiast into Gazelle. Two-thirds of the songs were just from her.

Before she came on the scene with her antelope horns, the Beat Less were here, and THAT was the music.

I do not know why I agreed and went to Gazelle's concert with her.

While she listened to Gazelle, Bogo peered out the window.

"Wilde ... we're leaving Zootopia. You know how much I will miss this city?"

"I do not know, sir"

"In fact, I did not grow up here, but I regard it as my home. It's still the center of everything."

I was oblivious to him and tried to sleep.

I had a dream about Dylan. Something he wanted to tell me. Unfortunately, I did not understand him. As if he was... meowing or something and somebody dragged him back to the darkness.

I woke up sweating.

"Nick, is something wrong?" Judy looked at me sadly.

"Nothing Judy I'm fine. Just a nightmare"

I tried to sleep again, but then I felt someone's hand on my inner thigh, and ... trying to get to 'my' place.

I grabbed her and whispered to her.

"What's come over you Judy? Not here, what if someone had seen us?"

"But Nicky you're ... so sexy when you're asleep and it's so much about your body I want to explore " She began to giggle.

"Judy. We can experiment later. But now it's not the right time to do that"

Judy had to be horny from morning till evening. Yes, I'm horny when I see her too, but ... ... I don't think only of sex.

But...

"Nick, you kissed me? Moment ago you told me that the public isn't the right place."

"Oh, c'mon. Kiss is something different from playing with my... you know"

She started to laugh.

Unfortunately Bogo noticed us as we talk about 'weird' things. But instead of telling something, he just smiled. He had no choice, he could not yell at us.

Well, I fell asleep. This time I did not care if Judy reaches 'that' part of my pants. I had to sleep.

The journey was long and sometimes even boring ... But we finally arrived at our destination. Around was nothing and nothing but desert. Cairo excelled his abrasive effect and everything seemed to be at first glance dry and hot. It forced us to drink.

We had to act, and find the factory, which belonged to El Cazo.

But where to find it? We needed help. We're cops, right? How about finding a police station to help us.

We surprisingly found the police station we were looking for.

Some fox and lynx greeted us.

"Welcome to Cairo!" That fox welcomed us.

"My name is Errol Zackaro and this is Max Pawn"

"It reminds me of the game Judy we played recently. Um ... Max Pay ..." I whispered to Judy, but Bogo interrupted me .

"I am the chief Bogo, this is officers Hopps and Wilde"

"We are very pleased," replied Errol ... But he looked mischievously.

"What brings you to us?" Max replied.

"We are looking for the cigar factory. It has something to do with El Cazo"

I said to Max.

"We're looking for him too ... for 5 years to be honest," said Errol.

"Wait ... What?" Judy was surprised

"It is one of the suspects for kidnapping Catherine Arthelio. One of his accomplices Dylan Edward Rockwood was thrown into custody 3 years ago. ... But he escaped."

He had a very weird expression on his face when he saw us. His eyes widened when he looked at Judy and they began to pay attention on her. It was strange.

"Wait after all ..." Judy tried to tell .

But I interrupted her before she managed to even say anything.

"... After all, the inscription on this cigar clearly says that El Cazo's factory is in Cairo."

Judy stared at me blankly.

"Yes, maybe it sounds logical, but we did not find it. And we did our best." Max explained to us

"If you wanted to do the same as we did, you can visit one of the bosses of the underground. Something you would know about them, they are not very friendly. We ignore them and they in turn ignore us. Even when they do illegal stuff,they give us enough information for our cases ... Oh, and one more thing ... Do not trust anyone. Here's my card and when any trouble ... Call me. "

Again, a sinister smile. My predator instinct told me that I wouldn't trust him.

 **Judy**

We went out. Bogo said he will stay for a while at the station and finds some more information about the case.

"Nick, what does that mean?"

Nick stopped Bogo and told him to go back.

He told us to go closer.

"You know why I think they behaved weird? Dylan made us sure about the story. But these two says completely different things. They said Dylan kidnapped Catherine. But Dylan had her rescude, right?

Dylan left us clues leading to nowhere? Isn't that weird, don't you think? "

Nick was right. Bogo thought so, too.

"So Nick, we can't say anyone what we know?

"Exactly Judy. And Chief? It's a little bit silly to say it exactly like this..He He .. but ... That goes for you too," I was afraid of Bogo's reaction.

"Yes sir!" Bogo smiled at him.

We found a place which Errol told us. There was a terrible darkness, yet I had a flashlight.

"Nick?"

"Yes, Judy?"

"Why are Dylan doing this to us?"

"I do not know, honey. I'm sure he had already devised it a very, very long time ago."

"But I don't understand it," She began to sob. Amid the darkness.

"Look. Sooner or later we'll find Dylan. And he will tell us more. Certainly"

(Meanwhile, someone watched Nick and Judy )

"Nick?"

"Yes, carrots?"

"I love you"

"I love you too, Judy"

We walked side by side and I held Nick. His fur was so soft.

Then someone grabbed a flashlight from Nick's hand and told us viciously. "Surprise"

He strucked him and Nick fell to the ground stunned. I wanted to run, but he stunned me too.

 **Nick**

I woke up tied to a chair beside Judy. I had a headache. An elderly tiger was In front of us and sat on a giant throne. Around were dozens of resistance fighters, tables with food and everywhere were burning torches.

"Sir, these two guys were hanging around here and ..."

"It dawned on me bonehead" said the tiger on the throne.

"Tell me your name before you'll feed my bloodthirsty fish"

"What? No! I'm Nick Wilde, and this is Judy Hopps"

"Hm. Well done. More cops who work for that bastard Errol."

"We do not work for him!" Said Judy.

"So who IS, bunny? I'm not that stupid, only Errol knows where we're hiding. Tell the truth, who or what you are looking for?"

"Dylan Rockwood" I said out loud

Tiger rose from his throne. He was very upset. Everyone else began to pray.

"What are you looking for ? Why him?"

"I'm his childhood friend and he told us the story of Catherine and ..."

"Enough. That's enough !"

"We know that you hide him. Give him to us!" I screamed out loud.

"All of you here. Leave us alone. NOW !"

Everyone in the room except us pulled together and only I, Judy and that Tiger stayed there.

He came to us with a giant knife. We stayed with Judy and expecting the worst. We closed our eyes.

But we heard a ripping ropes.

 **Judy**

"So it's you?" He said in a hoarse voice.

"Yes," I answered,

"We need to sit down."

We sat down at the table. Next to each other.

"Dylan told me about you. He said he's going to visit you, but ... It seems that, once again he disappeared."

"How do you know him?"

"He came once. Completely dry and underfed. He couldn't even talk. We treated him and waited for his recovery. Then he told us the whole story and asked us for asylum. I obliged. He said he had devised a plan, and he needs help from the old school. apparently he was thinking of you. "

"How he knew about you?" He asked Nick.

"Since my son Cazo"

"Is it him?" I showed him a photo of El Cazo.

"Where did you find it?"

"We are dealing with a case that addresses what Dylan has experienced 3 years ago and this was in the case folder"

"It seems that the young blood is smarter than I thought."

"You know, we have a problem. We do not know where El CAZO is plus we have a false trail that he's in Cairo." I told him my ears down

"You're wrong. He IS in Cairo. Don't you think that he will make it that easy." Tiger began to laugh.

"So where he is ?... Sir ..."

"For Imhotep. Where are my manners. My name is Nile, Nile CAZO.

The son was a little more creative. He replaced his name to El because it sounded more like a boss for him.

"What was his name before." I asked.

"Don't ask. His mom ... she was jovial and all his classmates laughed at him for his name. Poor them, he smashed their faces. Wel... I was so ashamed when I arrived for classroom meeting."

"Good, good sir. So do you know where your son dwells?" Nick said.

"Yeah, I do. He dwells just one kilometer from the city. But beware. He's not very kind to new faces."

"Oh! And Dylan probably told you about the legend, didn't he?"

"What legend?" I answered.

 **To be continued**


	6. The Legend

**THIS CHAPTER HAS ONE LEMON IN IT. PLEASE IF YOU'RE UNDER 18, LEAVE THIS CHAPTER.**

 **Judy**

"The legend of our ancestors," he said ominously.

"Legend says our ancestors founded the town far, far to the north, where all animals can live together, and 'Anyone can be anything.' It was not always so. It is true that we are civilized, but at our souls we are still animals. And our ancestors were the first who managed to get out of that primitive savage roots, they began to speak and walk on two legs. Legend says that someone helped them. Someone who weren't from our world. Someone who helped our ancestors build this city. But ... he disappeared. With no trace left. An ancient manuscript says there is a tomb of five founders of the city with that stranger and also drawings of strange creatures which helped our ancestors.

They provide them the technology that we know to these days and help them learn to use these things. They even created a network of ecosystems.

No one knows who they are, but one thing is for sure ... they will return. "

"It is also written in the legend?" Asked Nick

"No this is just a Dylan's theory. Whether it's true or not, only Dylan knows the true behind this.

But I warn you. Do not believe everything you see. "

We said our goodbyes and the journey took us to the place where El CAZO should be.

But there was nothing ... just a wasteland.

"The tiger hustled us. There's nothing here"

Nick was a little upset.

Surely there's a secret entrance somewhere ... but where?

"You know what Judy. Maybe we don't find Dylan. Maybe he's laughing at us at the moment somewhere in the Bahamas and sipping a cocktail. But one thing I know for sure it's terribly hot here. I better get under the shade."

There was only one cactus. If Nick does not mind that puncture ...

I turned and heard a click. It was Nick ... He touched the Cactus and activate the lever.

"Well, Nick. You will always surprise me" I smiled at him

"I, Nicholas Wilde, always at your service, Milady," he began to giggle.

A strange stairs appeared.

We looked at each other and went down. Fortunately i had my flashlight with me. But Nick had a better idea.

He lit the torch and whispered.

"Let's torch this time. You will need that flashlight later"

Again, he looked at me so nicely.

I kissed him on the cheek. He blushed.

We saw the light.

There were boxes of cigars and some workers.

"Move ! Boss hates when something is late !"

He shouted to those workers who sort of like a gray wolf.

"Nick, what is this animal?" I asked Nick

"Judy even a little kid will know. That's ... That's ..."

He couldn't even tell the whole sentence and someone stood behind us and spoke.

"Jackal"

He took both of us as if we were made of paper.

"The boss will be happy of your visit"

He carried us to someone in the office.

It was El CAZO ... And he had a cigar in his mouth.

"Sir, we've got vermin"

"At ease, Felix. Vermin wasn't here since sanitation ... Hm ... Rabbit and a fox. Who will be next?."

"Your mother-in-law ..."

"Felix! This is serious stuff! They definitely wanted to steal my cigars!"

"No! We just didn't know ..." Nick wanted to tell something, but CAZO interrupted him.

"... that we catch you?!

Boy. We will solve it as Men. "

He took him by the arm.

"Ouch, that hurts!"

"In life, everything hurts. Get used to it."

He grabbed Nick out of his office. They untied him there and Let me stand beside that Jackal.

El Cazo threw knife to Nick.

"Show me what you got. If you die, you can go with your girl"

Shit, Nick never fight with someone. Not with knives. Cazo will kill him.

"Nooo ... Please let us go. You are a killer !"

"Little girl is going to be angry?" The jackal gave me a slap.

"You bastard, do not touch her !" Nick yelled at him.

"Felix, it's a woman" he said angrily.

"Yeah a woman?" He gave me a kiss.

That bastard gave me a kiss !?

The lousy jackal gave me a kiss?!

I saw Nick as he hit El Cazo first and then he beated Felix.

"Judy are you okay?. We have to run."

We started to run ...

"Let them. They will not make it..."

We ran towards the exit, but it was a dead end.

They surrounded us headed by El Cazo.

Again he threw knife to Nick. This time, they pledged my mouth.

Nick began to knock and El CAZO cut him with the knife. Nick started screaming in pain. He wanted to cut him too, but CAZO was better. Always managed to dodge Nick's attacks. The stream of blood flowed from Nick, but he held on. He saw an opportunity and cut Cazo in the leg. In the place where he had a tendon.

El CAZO fell to the ground. He clutched his leg and Felix helped him to his feet. CAZO recovered himself and before he had his knife to stab Nick, I took off my belt and screamed so loudly that everyone covered their ears.

"STOOOOOP ! You're killer !"

Felix wanted to slap me again but Cazo slap him first and then he turned to me.

"If you tell me what you want I will free your friend and maybe you"

"We are looking for Dylan Rockwood. Traces obviously leads to you. But please help Nick . Please"

Everyone stopped and the two women started giggling.

"Do not laugh and take the fox and take care of him !"

"Yes sir"

Then he looked at me.

"How do you know Dylan?"

"I grew up with him"

"You had to suffer"

"What? Why should I suffer? We got along well"

El CAZO sighed.

"Do you know why none of us does not like Dylan ... Well except for certain. Whenever somebody is with him, he is up to his ears in trouble !"

"But we have to find him!"

"Look. I don't care. I promised him that I will not say anything to anybody and I remain so!"

"But he's the reason why I'm here! He opened my eyes and I understood that he is still the erratic and sad cat, whom I knew 15 years ago."

"Oh .. It would be better if I told you when your friend get healed, lady ..."

"Hopps, Judy Hopps"

Cazo had flash in his eyes.

"I'm kind of a jerk !

Why didn't you tell me earlier ? "

"But, sir .."

"No. I'm CAZO, El CAZO"

"Pleased to meet you." I was uncertain when I gave him my hand.

"Dylan told me about some person called Judy, but he did not tell me it's a rabbit! Damn it, now your friend is bandaged. But do not worry, tomorrow will be as a fiddle. Tell me Judy. What brings you here?"

I told him the whole story.

"Oh. So that's how you came to me. Dylan must be a genius. He said he needs you, but he did not know how to get you here. It seems that this time he overcame himself."

"So you know where he is?"

"Um .. no probably not."

"What is he really looking for?"

"You know, the whole time he thought Catherine, my sister, died. I thought so too. Everyone thought so. Until the last week and a half when I saw her. I could not have her say anything because she was with someone . I do not know who it was, but he looked familiar. Before I had managed to take a picture, she left. I took at least Catherine and sent it to Dylan to Zootopia. He wrote me he figure out how to tell you.

You have to find Dylan. Catherine is in great danger, that strange guy keeps her with him. He does not look twice friendly. "

"But how do we find Dylan?"

I asked.

"How do I know Dylan, so he always appears at the right time"

"Tell me, how do you really know Dylan"

"He ... Um .. We were together in the army. He helped me out of many mess while I didn't even ask him for that. But then we got the opportunity to go back home to my sister. ... well stepsister but it doesn't matter. Dylan knew her from his first visit to Cairo. I beated him because he was dating her. Why did mother adopted a cat? According to her, the beast like a beast. I finally gave up and left them... together ... then it stabilized and now we are one hand. "

"But I do not understand why Catherine has a different last name than yours?"

"Please understand ... Being the sister of one of the most wanted convict who was charged as an accomplice to her murder *sigh*... CAZO is a critical surname in this country. Her new surname is from her ancestor who founded Zootopia ... Arthelio. At least it helped her lost in the crowd ... and start a romance with Dylan. I do not know how their child even look like. Poor thing must be closed somewhere in the palace. Poor Dylan ... he didn't do anything wrong. He just had someone happy, but someone ratted us. We ran before the law just as much as possible, but...

unfortunately Dylan got arrested. He served a two years in prison and then he escaped. Pshaw would not, two years he devised a plan to escape the gunk Errol's 'Alcatraz', but had not counted on the fact that Errol has limited resources. Therefore, Dylan got away so easily. The hard part was getting into Zootopia. Fake papers were useless, everyone knew his face, so he was hiding. He had to find you ... And he managed to do it fast enough ... "

The more I listened, the more I believed that Dylan is a type of refined manufacturer of plans ... He never got his IQ measured, but I believe if he had measured at least 200.

"Would you mind if I processed the one thing?"

"No, of course not"

I came to Felix and kicked him between the legs. Right to his balls.

"Ouch. My God !" He rolled on the ground and wailed.

"That's for the slap and kiss!"

"Felix, do you see that the men must behave respectfully to women"

El CAZO kicked into him.

"Get him to the jail"

Felix muttered something and dragged it ... I understood him something like, "I'm gonna kill you," but maybe I misheard. In this case, I did not care.

We talked with El Cazo very late into the night. He told me everything about Dylan. I enjoyed listening to the stories with which it has experienced in the army.

But then CAZO noticed that I was sleepy.

"Judy, you want to go to sleep."

He took me in his arms and placed on the empty bed in a room next to Nick, which miraculously all the scars disappeared from his body ...

"Judy, I'm sorry for what I did to your friend. I'm very sorry"

He had his head down and was very sad.

"If he is healthy, and he's fine, it's fine," I smiled at him.

He felt uncomfortable from what he just did to Nick and regretted it.

He left and let us lit a small lamp. After all, we were in a basement without light that would normally fell from the streetlights so we would sleep hardly.

Nick turned to me and smiled.

"You know you're sexy when you lie so well?"

"Really, Nick? Oh, how flattering" I started to giggle.

Warning! Lemon down here

"Why are you doing this to me. I'm beside a wonderful woman and I have to lie down with bandage and can not move .." He was sad and looked even worse.

"But I can not move," I said with a sexy voice

"Well, what am I supposed to do?" He grinned at me

"Well ... You do not have to do anything, just close your eyes and relax .."

"Wait, carrot. W-w-what do you want to do?"

I was in the place where was the part of Nick's body, which I wanted to explore.

"Judy, this is not funny. What are you doing?"

I started stroking his crotch. I felt him starting to be excited.

"So what. Do You like it?" I tried to be dominant.

"Yeah, Judy. Everyone likes when his girl caresses the crotch. But ... are you really sure about this ...?"

"Yeah, you doubt me, huh? How about to find out how big it is," she smiled at him and kissed him through the slips. I saw him as he shake his paws.

"Ahhh ... .. Judy, please Judy ..."

He likes it. I started taking his pants downn. He began to breathe rapidly with excitement. He knew what I would do.

"Hmm ... It's big. I did not realize when we were together in the shower"

"It is always bigger when you're near it"

"Tell me, Nick. How long do you hold it?"

"I do not know. Jerking is something different than blowjob. Please do not worry about me, Judy. Start now"

I began to fondle his balls.

He put his hands behind his head and sighed blissfully.

Then I started to jerk his cock. He moaned more and more ...

Then I get near his member with my lips and gave him a little kiss.

"Ahhh. Judy. It's so good ... More, please"

I kissed him full length, licking and just everything that is done before real blowjob.

I started plugged it into my mouth. It was tremendously big and my eyes were full of tears. What did I expected? It's a fox. Different species.

"Mmmm .. Judy. Yeah ... Mmmmmm"

He began to moan loudly. I licked him while I sucked him.

Nick then grabbed my head with both hands and slipped deeper into my neck ... I felt him up somewhere in the belly.

"Judy. You're really good. Mmmmmm ..."

I liked how he moaned. And I never did, but he liked it anyway.

"Judy, I'm gonna cum.."

I increased the tempo.

"Mmmm ... You're so good ... Mmmmmm"

I started to rub his balls ...

"Damn it, Judy ... I'm cumming ahhhhhhh! ..."

My God, it's a big load. This is perhaps one liter. I swallowed everything otherwise I would choke. Wow .. but it tasted pretty good. I filled out the entire abdomen.

Uff. Finally, he pulled it out of my mouth.

"Judy? Judy ... ?"

"You swallowed it all?"

"Yeah. It make you more excited?"

"Yeah. Of course. But .. but .. it was a big load"

"It was, but I love you and this is a proof of love. But next time, don't fuck my throat. It's really a huge cock"

"Do you really think I have a big cock?"

"For me, it's above average. I'm quite afraid of my ..."

"Ohhhh ... Do not worry. Next time I will be gentle."

"Let's go to sleep. I hope no one heard us"

Next room was El CAZO lying on the bed with wide eyes and was surprised.

"Oh my god..."

 **To be continued.**


	7. The Palace

**I'm warning you. Lemons!**

Yeah, and maybe there will be minor typos, but perhaps nobody will notice them :)

 **Nick**

I woke up after such a beautiful night with Judy. However, she sucked me really well. She was lying on my chest and charmingly asleep.

I stroked her head and kissed her on the forehead.

"Mmm .. Nick?" She wakes up.

"What, Carrots" I replied.

"You know, you have been really great officer Nick Wilde."

"Not Judy, you have been great," I smiled at her.

"Nick?"

"What Judy?"

"I want to find something out ..."

"And what?..."

"This!"

She sat down on my belly and started stroking my chest.

"Judy? Already early in the morning?"

"Do not worry, I just want to know if it's true what everyone say."

"... what?"

She started stroking my... pants down there.

"It's true! OMG!"

"What?"

"That you boys are errected in the mornings"

She started getting down my pants and saw him again. Oh my God! I want to fuck her! But Judy is not ready yet ...

"Tell Nick, what it's like when you're hard?"

"Ohhh .. Judy ... I can not describe ... That's like if I ask you what it's like when you're wet"

"Nick, you pervert!"

"I'm a pervert? I do not know which one of us is a sexual deviant. First, the act of taking a shower, then that oral yesterday and now you're asking me for a morning erection!" I started grinning at her.

"Nick. I like you. And I want you. I love your soft fur, sweet smile, beautiful green eyes, fluffy tail and your big, huge ..."

"Why do you provoke me like that Judy? You know I like it," I said with a sexy voice. "I also like your stunning eyes, ears, the little nose, your pretty ass and yours ..."

"You mean this...?"

She took off her panties. Standing there in front of me naked. Her pussy began to wet.

"Remember the incident with Pawpsicles?" She smiled evilly

She took my head and steered her toward her hole.

I gave her a little kiss and bit her gently.

"Ooo Nick ... you animal"

I licked her clit.

"Ahhhhhhh ... Nick!"

I started adding fingers. I licked her so much that she roared with pleasure.

"AAAAAAHHHHH Nick ! Don't stop !"

She grabbed my head and pulled closer to her tight hole. She was a vixen.

"Nick! I'm cumming!"

I added a finger into her ass and she started yelling already at full blast.

"Oh My GOOOD! Nick !"

She began to wet more and more. So this is how girls are cumming... I saw it from porn that Finnick gave me ... but it wasn't so real like this **.**

But now I was proud of myself. I satisfied the girl of my dreams.

We lay with Judy on one bed and waited until sunrise.

 **End of erotic passages**

We get up and went to Cazo, who was in that a giant hall and looked upset.

"How could he get away ?! It's one of the impregnable cells !"

"Sir, Felix built this cell, it makes sense he hustled you"

"That rat ... I'm pretty sure that he is the snitch!"

"CAZO?" I asked.

"Ahhh. Nick. I'm sorry, I was only upset," He smiled at me

"Come in. Sit down at the table"

We sat down at the table and I saw two foxes who carried me yesterday.

"Well, you can ask me whathever you want"

He smiled at us aka 'I know what you did yesterday'

"Cazo... So, tell us, where is the palace." asked Judy.

"Not so fast. The palace is guarded from morning till night, and if you want to arrange an audience with the sultan, so wait at least a month."

"You didn't even tell a thing about him" Judy told him.

"In fact, he's not a sultan. It's an immigrant who inherited this land from his father. No one knows exactly who it is. Nobody saw his face, and his interpreters are his advisors ... So .. No one spoke to him directly.

I'll give you a contact to my informant in the palace. See you in putice downtown. You need to find Catherine and her baby ... baby ... "

He sighed.

I saw he felt uncomfortable about that

"If you need anything .."

Judy's cellphone suddenly started ringing.

"Yes?" She spoke into a microphone

"Chief! Where are you ?!" She was upset

"Chief!"

El CAZO motioned her to let cell phone out loud.

We heard how somebody pulls away the Chief and the phone was held from somebody else

"Your buffalo is not an easy opponent. We found that going to sabotage and it would be quite fair if we gave you the inspiration to visit the sultan. I hope Bogo suffice as sufficient motivation and you surrender to sultan soon. If not ... Your chief will die. take it with grace ...no boss no bullying. Muahahahaha ...

Hey, what kind was I? Had I have to use more scoundrels laugh? Or should I used a creepy voice? "

"Sir, you're not hung up the phone"

We heard how he hung up the phone.

"It seems that you will also need my help," There was CAZO.

El CAZO explained that Judy can not go there armed, which that doesn't apply to him. He also said

his informant will give us all the information about the locations of the palace.

 **In the city center**

We were where Cazo told us to be.

We waited and then Judy tapped me on the shoulder.

Some tigress came. She laughed at us.

"Hey, you two. I'm Alexa and you must be Judy and Nick. I'm so glad to see you"

"We Too"

We told at the same time when we shook hands with her.

We ordered some drinks and talked about the palace.

She spread a plan on a table.

"This is the main room where the sultan receives audience. From here, a lot of doors lead to the specific rooms and we will be interested in those. They lead to a room for guests. There is located Catherine's and Dylan's daughter Angelina. She must be so scared there. When you find the sultan, you can also find her. it is still accompanied by one of his mentors. even if the advisor looks and sounds awfully familiar ... well ... nothing."

Then she told us plan and we liked it.

"But you have to be very careful."

She grabbed us by paws.

"They have guns and they're not afraid to use them"

We looked at each other with our eyes wide and we were afraid.

"This is the room where they imprisoned your friend. One of you must go to save him."

"I'll do it" I said

"Nick, aren't you afraid of it?" Judy told me with a sweet little voice.

"Yeah… Judy… a little bit. But it's not that bad. Together we are able to do a lot of things." I smiled at her.

But now it was time to arrange an audience with the sultan.

At the entrance to the palace we surrendered to the guards and entered the huge room.

The sultan had the same taste as one wolf, which I showed her that battery powered vacuum cleaner... But she believed me and she uses it till now ...

And I just tore the plug and patch it so nobody will ever find out….

Yes indeed there was no current in that ...

We have presented ourselves before a huge throne and saw the sultan.

"Bow to your ruler and give respect to his majesty the Sultan."

They attached their guns to our heads, so we had to bow.

His mentor began to speak to the sultan.

"His Majesty finds you guilty of sabotage on its plantations."

"What ? We don't know about any plantations here "

"Silence! You are not asked!"

The voice of Sultan's mentor came awfully familiar.

"You stole a large amount of property, and now you're lying here !?"

We didn't look into his eyes and waited for what was going to happen.

"Put them in prison!" one mentor shouted.

Two jaguars ushered us and before the door was closed, we saw how the mentor spoke to the Sultan and said something to him.

We walked down a long corridor, which Alexandra previously showed us on that plan.

"You'll not like it there, you damned thieves!" One of those jaguars threatened us.

"For you, you will surely enjoy" we heard in the background.

It was El CAZO and pointed his gun at one of them, while Alexandra pointed at the second one.

"Give me your gun"

They gave him their guns, and the two fell to the ground stunned when CAZO and Alexandra struck them.

"Judy, you find Angelina. Nick, find your friend"

We split up.

 **Judy**

I ran down the narrow corridor until I came across the door I had to find.

They were locked. I could not make any noise. Second door was fortunately open. I went through them, luckily nobody was there. I opened the window, and I looked down. I almost fell, but fortunately I kept myself on a higher ledge. I slowly shifted to the other window. I opened it and saw a little kitten play.

She was similar to Dylan.

"Hi. I'm Judy. I'm a friend of your father. You have to come with me."

"But I'm not allowed to talk to strangers."

"I understand little cutie. But I'll take you to your mother."

"Seriously?" I saw enthusiasm.

I took her and tried to open the door. Oh yeah ... closed.

Screw it. I broke the door. Someone started an alarm.

"Oh sweet cheese and crackers"

 **Nick**

I ran across the hall and saw the iron door.

I saw a guard and waited in the dark. As he approached, I made haste what Judy taught me and took his keys. I opened it and there was Bogo... tied to a chair.

I could do everything that everyone would like to do to his superior. But I could do only one thing ... Untie him.

"Why would you take it so long, Wilde?"

He started yelling at me

"Shhhh ... We must not arouse uproar."

We heard the alarm.

We looked at each other and got out of there.

We met Judy and that little angel.

"Hopps? Who is this kitten"

Bogo asked

"This is Dylan's daughter," she said angrily.

We had to run with guards behind us and we ran into the room where we were interrogated by the mentor and Sultan.

We were trapped.

"Ha ha ha ha. How cute.

All together as an one big family. With the sole aim. Rescue someone from the palace and walk away like flowers. You can't escape, never! Nobody's gonna save you ... "

He said dominantly

"You're wrong, bastard!"

El CAZO cracked the window and his men started to surround them.

They surrounded all the guards and the mentor shotgun too.

"Show who you are, or I'll blow your brains out"

Cazo threatened him.

"You don't have guts"

CAZO triggered the fuse.

"Good..."

He took off his hood ...

It was Errol!

"You're a bastard ! Where is Catherine !"

"Idiots. She is miles away from you now"

"AAAAAARRGHHH I'll kill you" Cazo yelled at him

"Not so fast," someone said from the shadows. It was Max, that lynx.

"Help me Max with this fool!" Errol shouted at him.

Max took a small bomb from his pocket.

"I plan to," and threw it on the ground.

We heard a huge bang and they disappeared.

"Oh, great. Now we do not know where they are!" El CAZO said.

" I guess in one of their components at the station were things that attract my attention. One of them was the location of a deserted camp in the desert," Bogo replied.

"Really? I thought you're mute" smiled at him CAZO.

"Such an insult" he said disgustedly Bogo.

"Chief and don't you know where exactly the camp is?" Judy asked him

"Yeah, I've got the map "

"In order ..Ehm .. Bogo. We must first take care of my niece. Alexandra, take care of her"

said CAZO

"Whaat?" Alexa was surprised

"I said, Alexandra take care of her!" He told her with an angry tone.

Alexa sighed and agreed.

Now we had to get out of the palace and go into the hideout with Cazo.

 **The hideout**

 **Nick**

"So.. According to Bogo, that camp is located somewhere… here!"

He pointed to a place in the wilderness.

"You need a lot of equipment, a lot of my men. You can't handle it yourself"

He gave us all sorts of weapons, and then pulled out a rocket launcher.

"CAZO, what are you doing?" Alexa told him with her eyes opened.

"You never know what type of crap is waiting for you outside" he smiled at her.

Meanwhile, Angie played on the floor with dolls which Cazo made for her. It was so cute ... But I also felt sorry for her that her parents were both gone.

"We'll leave at dawn!" He shouted at all.

"Yeah, and you three….!" He called on us

"How long you do not change your clothes?"

I blushed. It was true. I haven't had a shower with Judy for a long time.

"I'll give you an offer. Use our five-star shower de la CAZO and believe that you'll feel better"

"We'll go first!" We roared at Cazo.

"You're going to shower together? But you're different species and male and female and….." Bogo was surprised…

"Let them ... They are adults, whether they enjoy" Bogo pat him on his shoulder and said:

"Until then, you can play chess with me" Bogo agreed, but looking back at us.

We went into the shower and we showered together. I washed Judy and Judy washed me.

"Judy, where you're touching me?" I giggle at her

"Hey, you touched my ass too"

She smiled at me

"Well, but the guy is not exactly used to that. Please don't put your fingers there .. AAAAAAHHH"

"Did Nick dislikes it?"

"Please stop!"

It is true that I'm excited from her, but for God's sake ... Guys are supposed to insert things into the girls not vice versa.

"Well, if you do not want that ... So at least this."

She started kissing me. Quite passionately.

I returned her a favor.

After we finished, we dried ourselves and we saw how Bogo was playing chess with Cazo.

"Damn! I did not know that I can be beaten by someone like you!"

He laughed at him and Bogo enjoyed his victory.

"Oh, you're finished? Free them some seats Bogo"

Bogo got up, picked up his towel and headed to the showers.

"Sit down" Cazo told us.

"You know, I'm a little worried about Dylan. Since he went to the Zootopia he never showed up. Neither he didn't tell anyone where he is.

My sister somewhere in the deepest dessert, Dylan somewhere else...

I said that this family isn't going to work "

He said with a very sad expression

"Why, because they're cats?"

She asked him.

"No, because ...because ..." He could not tell the whole sentence.

"Because my brother promised to our mother that he'll take care on Catherine"

Alexa came to the table.

"I failed. I've never felt so bad ..."

He sounded very disappointed, but the little angelic voice disrupt him...

"Uncle ... Uncle.. I'm hungry"

"And what would I give to you?"

He asked.

"CAZO, do you know what cats eat?"

She asked Judy

"Perhaps rodents, but ... I said that there's no vermin already.."

He started to laugh

"My mom used to make a very good porridge for me," I said enthusiastically

"Sure, I'll immediately jump into the hypermarket about 3 sand dunes to the west" CAZO said sarcastically.

Eventually Alexa gave her some fruit. Nothing was there… neither some type of meat.

"Shame on you ..." Alexa said indignantly, her hands on her hips

Then Bogo came in and began to rummage in his bag and pulled out the bread with jam.

All of us looked at him.

"What? You haven't seen a buffalo eat bread with jam?"

We took a position and shouted.

"After him!"

After a few minutes of fight, Angie had the bread with jam in her paw. Bogo laid on the ground stunned.

That's when I said I feel like what I've never really had. Family.

My mother died at the age of 15 and Dad left immediately when he discovered she was pregnant.

Judy returned me back the feeling of home, Dylan reminded me of what is called a family. At that time, I was really glad that I've got somebody.

It was late in the evening and Alexa took Angie to bed.

"Will you sing me a lullaby?"

I saw that she was tired. I came up to her and grabbed her shoulder.

"It's okay, I'll handle it"

"Thanks, today, I'm really exhausted," she began to smile.

I sat on her bed and began to sing a lullaby my mom sang me long time ago. She smiled at me with her eyes closed. She fell asleep.

"You'd make a great father," I heard somebody whispering behind my back.

It was Judy.

I hugged her and kissed her forehead. I grabbed her paw and went to sleep in the next room with her.

Again, I dreamed about Dylan, but this time there was also Catherine. Again, both meowing and someone had pulled them into the darkness. But this time I could go to them. I saw something like a vortex ... And I heard the voices from it ...

"Your time has come. We warned you, and now you pay ..."

I woke up screaming.

"Nick! Nick! Nick ! You're bleeding from the nose !" Judy yelled at me.

CAZO helped me to stop nosebleeding.

"That's a bad sign Nick. Every time someone is bleeding from the nose, it always portends something very wrong"

Alexa told me.

"What? I Nosebleeds since birth"

CAZO and Alexa put paw in front of their mouth and had to hold on to.

They took my paw and Judy's too. We walked into the giant room ... Well, it was more like a cave with various drawings.

"What do you want to show me?"

 **To be continued**


	8. The Trap

**Nick**

It was a huge cave. Strange painting surrounded us and some little stream pass the centre of the cave.

Then we just stopped at some massive book.

Alexa shaked me and yelled: „Tell me what dreams are you dreaming!"

My eyes were wide opened.

„TELL IT!"

I told her, that I see Dylan as he meowing and someone is grabbing him to the darkness behind him, then I see some vortex and whispering sounds from it.

„What's going on?" Judy questioned them.

Cazo grabbed an old book and opened it. He listed through pages until he stopped at the page with 5 animals and a dark creature behind them. There were a bunny, fox, sheep, cat and a dog, black dog.. which that dark creature was holding his arm.

„These are the 5 founders of Zootopia. Also with that dark creature.. we call it „The Dark Shadow"."

When mom adopted Catherine, she was nosebleeding. No one know why, nor doctors.

We asked her for the explanations of her dreams and she told us the same as you told.

She was dreaming about animals which aren't talking and someone is grabbing them to the darkness. She also mentioned that vortex.

Then... mum died and my father blamed Sultan for that. He led the underground against him.  
He told me it would be better that I have moved to his old hideout.  
I found that as a great opportunity for business. Catherine and Alexa followed me here.

And then we found out. It was something behind these walls, so we let these walls explode.  
We found this book where was written that each species of the 5 ancestors is the key for opening a gate to a new world.  
Legend says that if those 5 species will all meet at that vortex then the gateway which leads to him will be opened."

He pointed at that dark creature behind that black dog.

„And we'll see those, which helped our ancestors to be what they used to be"  
Alexa added.

„W-w wait.. you told me that if a bunny, fox, dog, sheep and cat meet each other at that vortex, that dark creature will be free?"

„Not only.. there will be released something hidden.. something very secret."  
Cazo told me.

„If someone who's behind this gets the all 5 species to that place, he will open up the gate and free the Dark Shadow. In good hands... he can help everyone.. but in bad..."  
Cazo added and his expression in his face was very.. dreadful.

„We must find Catherine." Judy said with a heroic voice. We headed our ways to that deserted camp.

When we found it, we hid behind those dunes and watched out what was going on.  
There were camels and ammo boxes... there was also that corrupted cop named Errol and that pyromaniac Max. In the middle of the camp was a huge tent...perhaps Sultan's.

Cazo ordered us to split up. We proceeded down to the camp. Everyone took their positions.

I saw how Cazo stunned a few guards. I proceeded further and hid behind a crate.  
Then I saw Errol as he went into one of those tents.

I heard him, that he was talking to someone, noticing some parts of of it.

"Ahhh, Catty .. Dylan will reveal himself soon and also fall into our trap. Why are you doing it so difficult ..?. Tell us where he is and I promise that we'll just only punish him. Catherine ... The Sultan is excited of your charming company, but over time it falls down and your pretty face will not be pretty as before"

I heard his laughter.  
„Dylan will smash your mouth!"  
She yelled at him.

„Really? I can live with that. You're so lucky that sultan protects you, otherwise you'll be lying in a ditch with that scarred moron!"  
I heard as she spitted him to his face.

„Grrrrr...!" Errol angrily cursed and left.

I had the opportunity to get to her. I entered unnoticed into the tent.

She wasn't there...

Then somebody grabbed me around the neck.  
"Who are you ?! Just one hasty move and your foxy head is no more!"

I choked  
"You must be Catherine, right?

We came here to rescue you "  
She released me.

"You're not some kind of Errol's spy traitor?"

"No, I'm a friend of Dylan.

But there is no time to explain. Quickly, out of this place! "

We went out and were stopped by guards.

Fortunately, they were all pulled down by Cazo and Alexa.

"Catherine! Sister, you see that the powder look better on you if you don't use it," he began to laugh.

"Ha ha ha, very funny Bobsy ..."

"What? Your name's Bobsy?"

Judy lughed. All of us started to laugh.

"Catherine! I told you that you're not supposed to call me, as mum called!"

"Excuse me ... Mr. El CAZO"

She put her hands on her hips.  
No wonder Dylan loves her.

We battled through the Sultan's army and then something surprised us ... Military helicopter. Someone shot at us from there.  
We hid behind crates that we were barely covered.

"What do we do?" Alex asked

Cazo pulled launcher and headed for the helicopter with words

"Bye Bye"

Cazo shot out a rocket and hit the helicopter to the rear. It began to hurtle ...  
Then again, we were trapped.  
A tremendous explosion tossed all of us aside.  
A few minutes later someone came to us.

"How pathetic ... just because of stupid cat"

Errol told us

"Watch your language!"  
Cazo yelled at him.

"And what you'll do to me? Dylan isn't here to smash my jaw again, as he smashed it before"  
he smiled at us.  
"Max? Ensure that none of them will got away"

He tied us and I saw Judy as she whispered to him.

"Can't you see that you're used by him?"

"That's none of your business," she replied sharply.

"Max you're slow!"

Errol yelled at him.  
When we were all tied up he led us into the huge tent ... it was a little bit punctured from the explosion, but still standing.  
Sultan was there and he didn't sat on the throne ... he stood in front of us.  
He took off his hood. He was a leopard.  
We heard a very deep voice.  
"It looks like you're trapped again and there is nothing to help you. Fortunately, I am always ready and nothing will surprise me.  
You stole what belonged to me and now you will suffer for it "

Meanwhile, when Sultan was talking, Bogo bumped into me.

"Wilde. Left pocket. Knife... Cut the rope"  
"Where?"  
"The left pocket !"  
"Yeah, I got it"

I took the knife and began to cut.  
I acted like nothing happened and listened to what will happen next.

"Ahhh ... Our beloved Cazo. Long time no see He He He ...  
How's your dad? "

He was laughing at him provocatively.

"He still wants to cut your throat"  
He responded angrily to Sultan.

"Oh ... Why do I have to suffer for my father's mistakes? I'm not like him. I barely knew him, he left so soon. Well it's true that I told him where your mother was hiding, but I didn't know he was going to kill her. Understand me ... we are powerful, we can do anything. "

He looked into his eyes and Cazo wanted to punch him, but the guards was holding him.  
Then Max chimed into the debate.

"Sir, we have to go. I smell the storm is coming and ..."  
"I know Max, I'm sorry my dear friends, but I will leave you at the mercy of fate ... So death. Don't run away! Ha ha ha"

They exited the tent and barricaded us.

"Oh, great. Now we're trapped, and what is worse ... We're without food and water '  
Cazo cried.

"Wilde, are you finished?"  
Bogo asked me.  
"Yeah, I've got it"

I slit the last rope and I was free. Now just cut the ropes of all my friends.  
Oh great.  
What now?  
We can not escape.  
 **To be continued**


End file.
